<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Radio In The Corner Keeps Blaring by TheAdorableTia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132760">A Radio In The Corner Keeps Blaring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableTia/pseuds/TheAdorableTia'>TheAdorableTia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Deaky just wants some peace and quiet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableTia/pseuds/TheAdorableTia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John has finally moved out of his dorm and into a flat of his own. He would finally get some peace and quiet. Well, he would if his neighbor didn’t play loud rock and roll music all night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Radio In The Corner Keeps Blaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! This story is for the Joger Week 2021 Day 1 prompt “Neighbors AU”! Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     John set down the last box in the middle of his new flat. It was small, just a little studio with a tiny attached bathroom, but it was miles ahead of the residence hall room he’d been in the year before. This entire building was filled with other students like himself who craved better privacy and independence than dormitories could give them. The studios were a little more spacious and had a galley style kitchen along one wall with a small half size refrigerator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The place came pre furnished with a single bed, a desk and chair, and a small couch and coffee table, along with a wardrobe. John had yet to meet any of his new neighbors, but in a place this crowded with people, he was bound to run into someone sooner or later. He took solace in the fact that all of the units were so small that the chance of there being rowdy late night parties was very low. He’d be able to study late into the night in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     If John had known just how wrong he would be about that, he would have asked to be put in another unit as far from this one as he possibly could. John was in the second to the last unit at the end of the hall, and whoever the hell his neighbor right at the end was apparently had no fear of going deaf at an early age. They listened to loud rock and roll music nearly every night. The walls in this place weren’t thick, and though John did appreciate the music to a degree, he didn’t need to hear it all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It made him wonder if this was why he’d gotten such a good deal on this place, or if this person was what had driven the last tenant away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     John had never been one to incite confrontation. It was among his least favorite things in the world next to dentist appointments and his calculus classes at University. As time went on, the most he’d done was occasionally bang on the wall, which seemed to only work for about ten minutes before it went back to high levels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     This routine went on for a full two weeks before John got an idea. One night after coming home from classes to a blissfully quiet flat, he had hoped that he would get some peace. But, no. About twenty minutes into trying to make himself dinner, he heard the sounds of Led Zeppelin begin to come through the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     John was going to drown out the sound of it with some music of his own. He furiously dug through his own record collection and found a funk album that had a deep bassline in it that would be perfect. He set it on the turntable, flicked on the player and dropped the needle. He turned the dial up until the sound of rock and roll was nothing but a faint buzz beneath his own music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The brunet smiled to himself and sighed. The funky bassline and deep voice of the singer pulsed through the apartment, and John bopped his way back over to his little kitchenette and continued with making his cheese on toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     His plan worked for a while. For the rest of the night, he couldn’t hear the other tenant’s music. Even though it wasn’t the peace and quiet that he craved, it was still better getting to decide what he listened to rather than being forced to hear someone else’s choice. As he was getting ready to go to bed, he turned off his own music, and was greeted by the glorious sound of silence. Hopefully this meant he had gotten the message across. He climbed into bed, and fell asleep to the sound of nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The peace was not to last, though, as the next night the neighbor was back at it again. This time John swore that it was even louder than it was before. John felt a twitch start in his eye as he went back to his own record player and turned it on. Apparently his neighbor was determined to be an arsehole after all. If that was how they were going to play, then John was not above fighting fire with fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Every night for the next couple of weeks, the volume got louder on both sides until John was sure that the other neighbors were going to start complaining soon. He really couldn’t afford to get kicked out of this place, but he also couldn’t stand this feud with his still faceless and nameless neighbor anymore. He was going to lose his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     It was in one of his engineering classes that he came up with a solution that was terribly wicked, and might just get the point across. He smiled to himself, and ignoring the actual lecture that was going on, began to draw out his master plan in his notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The plan was going to take some time for him to actually execute. He wasn’t exactly flush with money, so he would have to scavenge most of the parts he would need. He had been a fairly imaginative and resourceful person for most of his life. He’d managed to build and fix things with basically nothing since he was a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      It took another week of the volume war for him to scrounge up the parts that he needed and to actually build what he was calling his finest creation. It was made from an old cabinet he’d found in the dumpster behind the flats, and spare parts he’d found in the rubbish pile at the college. Some people just didn’t know the kinds of treasures they were casually tossing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     John tested the amp one day when the neighbor’s flat was quiet, the occupant most likely not home, as it felt like whoever it was seemed to play their music at all hours when they were in except for possibly when they slept. Their sleeping habits were erratic, and usually tended towards not going to bed until after midnight most days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It made John cackle like some sort of maniac when he switched it on and the music began to play just the way he hoped it would. It sent a strange little thrill through him when he thought about just how crazy this was going to drive his neighbor. It was almost evil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     That evening, just as he knew would happen, the music started up. It was as loud as it has been the last few nights when both John and the neighbor had topped out the volume dials on their record players and speakers. But, John now had a secret weapon. The Deacy Amp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He felt almost giddy at the idea that he was now going to be able to test out his amp on his unwitting neighbor. He plugged the amp in, and made sure all of the cables that connected it to the record player were secured. He positioned the amp right against the wall that divided the two flats. This would make sure that the soundwaves from the basslines in the music he chose would shake the very walls of the room, without the volume turning to ear splitting levels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He fiddled with the knobs on the amp for a minute, making sure that everything was at the correct levels, and then he turned on the record player and dropped the needle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The sweet voice of Aretha Franklin began to fill his flat, and the flat of the annoying neighbor. John began to dance with a giant smile on his face, and sang along to the song, not caring about his awful singing voice because the neighbor wouldn’t be able to hear it over the sound of Aretha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care TCB!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     John had been dancing around the room to the same song for the third time when he finally heard the knock at his door. He went over to the Deacy Amp and flicked the switch to turn it off, and there was the distinct sound of absolutely nothing at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The knocking was probably the neighbor coming over to confront him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He quickly, and quietly crossed the room and looked through the peephole. Standing in front of his door was a figure with shoulder length blond hair. The distortion through the glass made it hard to tell exact features, and he couldn’t tell gender. He had no idea what he was going to open the door to. He cursed under his breath, and unlocked the door before opening it so that it was ajar, just enough to show his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The man was beautiful. His eyes were large, heavy lidded, and bright blue. His lips were full and pink, and nearly heart shaped. There was a small dimple in his chin and the shape of his face skirted the line between masculine and feminine. They stood at nearly equal height, with the brunet only having a couple of centimeters over the blond. John felt his heart kick up a beat as he looked the man over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the neighbor who played their music so loudly every night? He looked like an angel made flesh. It was hard for him to reconcile the two things in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Can I help you?” John said, schooling his face into something close to neutral, keeping his tone flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Ok look. I know I’ve been an arse about the noise.” The man started without even introducing himself. His voice was on the higher side, with a bit of rasp to it. John just knew he’d have a lovely singing voice, unlike himself who sounds like a beached whale. “And I wanted to come over to apologize.” As the guy spoke, John opened the door wider so that all of him was visible. The guy had come over in peace, and not to punch him in the face. He felt better about the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The blond man’s eyes looked John up and down as he spoke, a small grin growing on his lips as he did. John felt a blush rise up in his cheeks at the inspection. The man was definitely checking him out. John knew that look. He’d seen it on people’s faces before as they looked him over. It was always followed by an attempt at flirting that he nearly always turned down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Apology accepted. I hope this means no more Led Zeppelin at midnight?” John said, fighting the urge to smile and only barely succeeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “I’ll keep it down. I’m Roger by the way.” The blond man smiled and held out his hand for John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “John, nice to meet you Roger.” John took the offered hand and shook it. It was warm and callused, and smaller than his own. It felt good in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You know, after all the troubleI’ve caused you, I feel like I owe you more than just an apology.” Roger said with one side of his lips turned up. “Maybe I could buy you a pint tomorrow night? I’ve got uni during the day, but maybe we can meet at The Crown and Rose at 6?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The heat in John’s cheeks rose more, and he tried to hide it by looking down at the floor like he was contemplating his answer. Normally, he would brush off an advance like that, but he felt compelled to tell the man yes, despite the way that they had interacted with each other up to that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “It’ll take more than just a single pint. You owe me at least three.” John said when he looked back up and met those insanely blue eyes again. This made Roger chuckle softly in response. The blond tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans and gave John another blinding smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Three pints it is then. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He said and turned to walk the few paces down to his own door. “Goodnight, John.” He called over before opening up his own door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Goodnight Roger.” John said in replay and watched as the blond went back into his own flat before he closed his own door with a wide grin on his face. Funny how life was sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed! And thank you as always to The Clog Factory. I couldn’t do it without you babes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>